Beating like a Hammer
by UltimateFreak
Summary: Kyouya always knew the answers, but now he's not so sure. A certain host is getting his blood boiling but he can't for the life of him figure out why. sorry I kinda suck at this
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Ouran High School Host Club***

**This is my first story, please any criticism is welcome. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1**

It was just another day in the host club. The twins were "entertaining" their customers with their signature brotherly love act. Honey was speaking avidly to his customers while Mori watched on silently. Kyouya sat down typing furiously on his lap top, and Tamaki was flirting shamelessly with various girls.

Haruhi sat watching this scene fold out in front of her. Absentmindedly, she wondered what she would make for dinner that night. Her customers sat around her watching. They were enthralled by her far off eyes. If only they knew no deep and sophisticated thoughts resided behind them.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Kyouya stand and address the room.

"Thank you, our dear customers. But, our club activities for the day must now come to an end."

A smile adorned Kyouya's face, and Haruhi unconsciously shivered. How could someone so cold smile so sweetly?

Within minutes all of the customers had filed out the doors of the music room. Only the host club remained lounging around on the furniture. They were preparing themselves, silently, for Kyouya's expected tirade regarding who knows what.

"Haruhi," Kyouya began slowly. "You know, we are counting on you to pay back your debt, right?"

"Yes, yes of course," Haruhi replied, sounding slightly confused.

"Then maybe, you shouldn't be neglecting your clients as often. It is necessary that you be responsible for your actions," Kyouya berated coldly.

Haruhi just nodded without a word. It was quite uncharacteristic of Kyouya to express his emotions, and it was now clear that he was very angry. Idly, Haruhi wondered if she was the _real _reason behind his outburst.

Kyouya appeared to be thinking along the same lines. Self-consciously, he turned on his heel and walked away without another word. Haruhi stared after him, a slight frown on her face. Surprisingly, however, no one else really seemed too concerned about Kyouya's explosion.

"Haru-chan?" Honey whispered.

Haruhi looked down to see Honey pulling at her sleeves. She couldn't help but to allow a slight smile grace her features. How could anyone resist that face?

"What is it Honey-senpai?"

"Me and Takeshi are going to eat some cake! Right Takeshi?"

"Ah."

"And we wanted to know if you wanted to," he paused for dramatic effect. "Share some cake with us?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. She had to admit, she wasn't the biggest fan of sweets. But, who could resist that face?


	2. Chapter 2

***I don't own Ouran High School Host Club***

**Any reviews would be appreciated ;)**

**Chapter Two**

Kyouya walked silently into the club room. He opened the door to see Haruhi being manhandled by the twins. He chose to ignore this little display and sat down with his laptop in the corner. He would listen in on the conversation, of course. How else would he have gathered a vast majority of his files on the people his investigators couldn't follow?

"Haruhi!" Hikaru whined. "But, you promised you would try on one of our mother's beautiful creations!"

"You would look so cute," Kaoru added holding up a revealing sort of dress.

Haruhi looked exasperatedly between the two. She sighed before responding.

"If you will remember for just a moment Hikaru, I said I would try on an outfit if and only if I approved of it first. This dress is just…" she paused glancing at the dress for a moment. "Well, it barely has enough fabric to cover certain vital areas."

"I don't seem to remember that conversation, do you Kaoru?"

"Nope, must have slipped my mind, Hikaru."

Fortunately or unfortunately for Haruhi, Tamaki entered with both Mori and Honey behind him. The conversation suddenly came to a halt when Tamaki caught sight of Haruhi.

"Oh, my darling daughter!" Tamaki sang. "Oh how I've missed you!"

Tamaki spun around the room in a sort of one person waltz before embracing Haruhi tightly to him. Haruhi rolled her eyes and muttered something the sounded a lot like, "Stupid Senpai," under her breath.

Kyouya couldn't even look at Haruhi. Whenever he did a wave of emotions would pass over him. There was an emotion that he just couldn't place. That got him angry. Kyouya was always in control. His laptop was filled with graphs, charts, and personal records regarding everything…. Everything. So, why couldn't he figure this out? There had to be a logical explanation for this. He just couldn't think of it.

"Tamaki," Kyouya called from his place in the corner. "Now, what exactly are your plans for this week's cosplay?"

"Coming Mother!" he called.

Kyouya rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered why he was even friends with this idiot. And by sometimes he meant whenever the blond boy opened his mouth. That was quite frequently by the way.

"Well, Kyouya I was thinking that maybe we could do a cowboy theme….?"

"No."

"But, please Kyouya? It could be so much fun! I just know it!" Tamaki begged.

Kyouya looked up from his laptop. He glanced at his friend for a moment before answering.

"Maybe."

It was later on in the afternoon and club activities had just begun.

"Haruhi," Kyouya snapped. "Won't you please get us some more coffee?"

Haruhi stiffened. Damn rich bastard. He needed to learn to get up and make his own coffee. But, being that they were entertaining guests she didn't dare refuse him. Instead, she flashed him her natural smile and headed to the kitchenette in the back room.

Honestly, she didn't understand Kyouya's sudden change in his treatment of her. In a couple of week's time he went from cold indifference to barely disclosed anger. Regardless, Haruhi chose to just ignore Kyouya's sudden change and just treated him with the same manner she always did.

"Now where did I put that instant coffee?" she murmured as she quietly browsed the shelves.

Cakes, cakes, sweets, sweets, tea… Finally she spotted the coffee on the top shelves. Unfortunately, it was far out of her reach. She tried standing on her tiptoes, yet the box stood just out of her reach. That was, of course, until she felt a strong pair of arms pick her up and lift her to the top shelf.

Haruhi leaned over and quickly plucked the box of instant coffee from the shelf. Mori then set her back down on the counter facing him. Haruhi smiled.

"Thanks," she grinned from her perch on the counter ledge.

A faint smile touched Mori's lips. He reached out and brushed a few stray hairs of Haruhi's face.

"Haruhi?" a voice called coolly. "What's taking you so long with that coffee?"

Kyouya threw open the door. Kyouya strode in just in time to see Haruhi flush due to her and Mori-senpai's close proximity. Mori pushed one final piece of hair behind her ear before walking out of the room.

Kyouya sat blankly in the doorway for another minute. He couldn't help but wonder if he may have walked in on a private moment between the "wild" type and the "natural" type. A small lump formed in his throat. He honestly didn't think he could handle the thought of that. He shook himself. Soon he regained his composure and motioned Haruhi down from the counter.

"Haruhi, does it really take this long to make coffee? Maybe if you didn't play around so much I wouldn't have to continue to raise your debt like this."

Haruhi's lips pursed.

"Senpai! That's hardly fair! I couldn't reach the coffee so Mori-senpai had to help me out!" she argued. "It's not like we were sitting around back here playing a game of cards."

"That's not the point, _my dear_ Haruhi. The point is the guests are thirsty and your incompetence is inconveniencing them. Besides, you shouldn't just leave your guests like that unattended," Kyouya said scribbling away in his notebook.

Haruhi snorted.

"So, of course, because my guests are left "unattended" it makes perfect sense that you would leave your own customers to come back here and berate me for a little while?"

The glare on Kyouya's glasses made it impossible to see his eyes. However, if she had been able to see his eyes she would have noticed a slight flash of anger residing there. Instead of replying Kyouya merely turned on his heel.

Haruhi frowned. She should have just kept her mouth shut. Kyouya would never let her get away with trying to insult him.


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own Ouran High School Host Club***

**Thanks to all the people who have been reading! Enjoy!**

_**The glare on Kyouya's glasses made it impossible to see his eyes. However, if she had been able to see his eyes she would have noticed a slight flash of anger residing there. Instead of replying Kyouya merely turned on his heel._

_Haruhi frowned. She should have just kept her mouth shut. Kyouya would never let her get away with trying to insult him.**_

"Haruhi can you grab me that pen over there?" Kyouya called from his corner.

Haruhi gritted her teeth. She was right. In order to get her back Kyouya decided to order her around for the past few days. Typical Kyouya, get this, get that. She was sick of it. In fact she was just about done with the Shadow King and his annoying antics.

Haruhi sighed. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and walked over to Kyouya. She placed it on his desk and moved to turn away.

"Haruhi," Kyouya said slowly. "What do you mean by giving me this?"

Haruhi looked at him blankly.

"What do you mean senpai?" she said slightly confused.

"This pen Haruhi," he sighed.

"What about it?" Haruhi snapped.

"Well, Haruhi, it is not the pen I asked for, is it?" Kyouya replied coolly, eyes still glued to the laptop screen.

Haruhi nearly slapped him. The wrong pen. Seriously? The wrong pen! What a jerk, this game was getting a little too far out of hand for her liking. She was done playing along.

"You asked for a pen senpai, and I gave you one. I don't see what the big deal is here."

Kyouya shut the screen of his laptop. Slowly, he turned to face Haruhi. His face was cold and emotionless. He tapped his finger impatiently upon the desktop.

"Yes, but this…" he picked up the pen. "Is not my pen."

Haruhi threw her arms in the air. Whatever she did, she could never seem to please him. So, why bother? She made her way to the couches in the middle of the room and sat with Honey and Mori who appeared to be in the middle of a tea party with Usa-chan.

At least they wouldn't constantly antagonize her. It was days like this that Haruhi wished the members of the Host Club would just disappear. This was ridiculous!

"Haru-chan!" Honey cried. "Do you want to join our tea party? Here! Have some cake! It's Usa-chan's favorite!"

Honey leaned over and placed a piece of strawberry cake under her nose. Strawberries, they were her absolute favorite. But, as she was on an anti-host-club kick today and she refused his offer out of pure spite.

"Nah, that's ok Honey," Haruhi replied with a smile. "I think I'll be content sitting right here."

Haruhi shifted her place on the couch stretching out slightly and laid her head on Mori's lap. Mori's eyes widened for a second, but slowly he smiled. He allowed Haruhi to make herself comfortable. When she let her eyes close for a second he looked up at Honey who's eyes he felt rest on him. But, by the time he looked up Honey's attention was fully upon his beloved Usa-chan.

Kyouya shifted in his chair uncomfortably. How dare Haruhi just walk away from him like that! He gave her a direct order! Directions from an Ootori were meant to be followed. She walked straight on over to Honey and Mori. It made his blood boil. That woman was so disagreeable. In fact, right now he planned on telling her so.

Kyouya's fists clenched as he saw Haruhi sprawled out on Mori's lap. She and Honey were talking animatedly while Mori watched on silently. This was the second time this week he had seen Haruhi and Mori so close. He couldn't help but think, was there something going on between the senior and Haruhi. No, he shook his head, he would know about it. But, why did he care?

"Haruhi," Kyouya said sharply.

Haruhi didn't make any motion that she had heard him.

"Haruhi," Kyouya spoke a little louder.

"Honey?" Haruhi questioned. "Do you hear something?"

Kyouya thought that he would slap her right there.

"The silent treatment, Haruhi? How very grown-up of you. Need I mention that this little scene will add a considerable amount to your debt?" Kyouya smirked.

Kyouya could see the corner of her lips quiver, but she made no move to reply. Pleased with himself Kyouya walked back to his desk. But, that wasn't before he picked his favorite pen off the table. He was still quite peeved. That annoying commoner would pay for all the trouble she was causing.


	4. Chapter 4

***Credit where it's due, my sister gave me the idea for this. She thought it would it amusing if Mori was a roller coaster wimp. Her words, "It would be a bitchn' chapter."**

**Thank you all for reading! But, please I want to know how you guys feel. Reviews would make my day. Seriously, even if it's to say you hate it. **

**Chapter 4**

Ultimately, Tamaki's suggestion of a cowboy cosplay was shot down by Kyouya. But, even Kyouya didn't have the heart to forbid him taking the Host Club to the amusement park on Sunday. So, it was in the wee hours of the morning that Haruhi was awakened to see the host club crowded in her bedroom saying things like.

"Commoners amusement park!" and other mantras of that nature.

All tolled, Haruhi didn't really have a choice. She was practically forced out of bed and into suitable clothing. Haruhi sighed; apparently she wasn't going to get any chores done today.

They arrived early around noon and the Twins were running around like madmen not sure what to ride first. Tamaki stood frozen in place surprised at the whole immensity of this commoner dwelling. Honey was cradling Usa-chan in his arms while sitting comfortably on Mori's shoulders. Kyouya, of course, brought his notebook and was scribbling away.

Honestly, Haruhi didn't care for amusement parks. They were crowded, loud, and the lines were far too long. In other words, there many other ways she would rather be spending her Sunday. She already decided she wouldn't let this ruin her day. She was intent on enjoying herself.

"Haru-chan!" Honey cried. "Which ride do you wanna go on first?"

"Aren't you and Honey-senpai riding together?" she asked Mori.

"No."

Honey pulled Haruhi to him and whispered in her ear.

"Mori is scared of roller coasters, right Takeshi?"

Mori just shrugged. Haruhi tried not to laugh. It was hard to imagine Mori-senpai would be scared of anything, let alone roller coasters. Of all the things to be afraid of. It was almost laughable. He just seemed so strong and fearless you would never have guessed….

"But, Haruhi!" Tamaki frowned. "Shouldn't you be riding with your father?"

"Cut the father-daughter spiel senpai," Tamaki looked just about ready to cry. "But, I promise I will ride with you at least once today, ok?"

Tamaki grinned ear to ear. He ran over to Kyouya and grabbed his sleeve. The pair looked slightly reminiscent of a parent and their child.

"Did you hear that Mommy? Haruhi wants to ride with her Daddy!"

"Yes, I heard. I'm not deaf you know," Kyouya proceeded to try to shake Tamaki off as if he were an annoying bug, rather than his best friend.

"Haruhi!" the Twins said in unison. "You have to ride with us!"

0000

Haruhi was pooped. Everyone went to go get food, but she opted to sit in the shade with Kyouya. It was just Haruhi and Kyouya sitting on a bench. The silence was deafening, and Haruhi was beginning to become very uncomfortable. In a lapse of judgment she tried to strike up a conversation.

"Kyouya?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you want to ride the roller coasters?"

Kyouya stopped writing. He looked at her for a while. He studied her. Finally, realizing she was serious he explained.

"What merit is there in riding a filthy cart with thirty strangers screaming their guts out?" Kyouya frowned. "Even if there was some merit I wouldn't do it in a million years."

The wheels were turning in Haruhi's head.

"Truce."

"Excuse me?" Kyouya said. "Come again?"

"I'll stop bothering you if you stop bothering me. Ok?"

"That's an intriguing notion in its own way…" Kyouya's voice trailed off.

It was clear that he was trying to guess what her ulterior motive was. People just didn't forgive each other and get over it. At least Ootori men didn't. The Ootori family held grudges. There was no forgiveness. There were only treaties made and money given.

"What do you want?" Kyouya asked accusingly.

"Ride a roller coaster with me," Haruhi offered.

"I already told you there is no merit in riding those germ infested noise machines…."

"In honor of our truce?" Haruhi said innocently.

"I'd rather not."

"Well, if you insist senpai. That is, unless…. Wait," Haruhi feigned surprise. "You aren't scared are you?"

"Of course not!" Kyouya said indignantly. "What is there to be afraid of? It's a little hunk of metal. There is scarcely any cause to be afraid of it."

Haruhi grinned. This was going to be more fun than she ever imagined.

"Then you will have no problem riding with me. After all, we are friends now, right?"

Kyouya sighed. He was trapped. He would get her back for this.

"Are these lines necessary?" Haruhi complained, tapping her foot impatiently on the cement after the first half hour of waiting.

Kyouya remained silent. He still didn't get it. He was in line waiting for a roller coaster. He was sure Haruhi was going to surprise him with something. Try to get him back somehow at least. So far he had been severely disappointed. Haruhi had been nothing but civil to him.

Haruhi watched Kyouya flick through his notebook. He was completely unsuspecting. Perfect.

0000

After an hour they finally reached the head of the line. Haruhi still hadn't told Kyouya what the ride consisted of.

"All right Miss," said one of the workers to Haruhi. "Welcome to the Raging Rapids. Pick any of the rafts you like."

"Thank you," Haruhi said with a grin.

She motioned Kyouya in one of the rafts. His eyes narrowed at the seats. Obviously he found them quite _unsatisfactory._ They both sat down, and just like that they were off.

"Haruhi," Kyouya questioned. "This doesn't appear to be of the same setup as the typical roller coaster. What exactly does this _thing_ do? By the way, did you notice the water is so very artificially dyed?"

"I haven't been on one of these since I was very little," Haruhi answered blandly.

The raft was floating up and down up and down. The speed was increasing and up ahead was the first waterfall. Kyouya's face was so priceless. He got the most of the water dumped on him. It drenched him through and through.

Haruhi couldn't help it. She started cracking up. This was better than she ever expected. Kyouya refused to meet her eyes and it made her laugh harder. She was just about to say something when another waterfall pummeled the pair soaking them both.

When the ride finished the two teens got out of the raft, soaked to the bone. Kyouya still hadn't said a word. He stalked ahead in front of her.

"Kyouya?"

No response.

Kyouya was furiously trying to wring out his clothes. After finding that his attempts were futile he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Kyouya?" Haruhi choked. "What are you doing? Put your shirt back on."

"It's not like I'm the only one here without one," he snapped gesturing towards the other hundreds of men strolling around half-naked.

"But…"

"Well, Haruhi if you didn't insist on dragging me on that godforsaken ride I wouldn't have to resort to such means."

Haruhi couldn't help but stare at Kyouya. The Shadow King shouldn't look _that _good. It wasn't fair! He was too much of an ass-hole. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a shop.

"Wait one second," she told Kyouya before running off.

0000

Ten minutes later Haruhi reappeared with two bags in her hangs. She pulled out a tee-shirt and handed it to Kyouya. It was yellow and shamelessly advertised the amusement park.

"Here," Haruhi muttered shoving it into his hands. "Just put it on."

Kyouya stared at it for a moment. She expected him to wear this hideous shirt?

"Just put it on. It was all they had," she repeated.

He slipped it on over his head. If he wasn't still so mad he may have considered thanking her, but under the circumstances…. Instead he just looked at her blankly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Kyouya let's get a corndog."

"A corndog?"

"Don't worry I'll pay."


	5. Chapter 5

***I don't not own Ouran***

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long I have just been super busy with summer and all. Thanks so much for everyone who has given me feedback. :) Sorry if this chapter seems a little bit rushed. All right enjoy!**

**R&R Pretty Please?**

Chapter 5

"Haruhi? You're placed with Hikaru and Kaoru."

Inwardly, Haruhi groaned. It wasn't that she didn't like being with the twins or anything. She loved hanging out with them and joking around. But, she didn't think working with them on a project would be such a good idea. Haruhi had a scholarship to uphold. She couldn't afford to get distracted on a research project that would count so much towards her grade.

Sighing, Haruhi turned towards the boys.

"Promise you guys will behave, all right?" Haruhi warned. "I can't afford to do poorly on this."

"Relax, Haruhi," Kaoru started.

"We promise," Hikaru finished. "We can't have our toy failing out can we?"

Haruhi wasn't quite sure whether or not to be grateful or put out by that "toy" comment.

"In fact," said Kaoru. "We'll prove it to you. We will work diligently and get this done."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"Ok… well then, we'll just meet in the library after school."

"Oh no, Miss Fujioka," Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"That just wouldn't do," Kaoru said with a shake of the head.

"To do our best work," Hikaru added. "We will have to research at your house."

"No," Haruhi said sternly. "No way am I allowing you to come to my house. No way in hell."

"Fine, we thought you'd say that," said Hikaru.

"So instead," Kaoru finished. "You can come over to our house."

Haruhi looked back and forth between the two. She was smart enough to realize she had lost.

"All right," she mumbled. "Your house it is. But I swear we need to do well on this, ok?"

The twins smiled at each other. Haruhi sighed; this was going to be a long week.

:::::::::::::::

By the end of the week everyone had heard various rumors of the Hitachiin brothers and Haruhi of different degrees. These were the facts: Haruhi went home with the twins on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Thursday, however, she went home with them and then drove to school with them the next day. After that there were other stories. Haruhi and the twins were secret lovers stuck in a horrid love triangle was the current favorite.

So, the Host Club felt after their Friday meeting to confront Haruhi about this. It was their duty, of course as upstanding gentlemen.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki whined. "Why didn't you tell your father that you were hanging out with those shady twins?"

Kyouya watched on. He had to admit; beneath his emotionless exterior he was pissed. How could he not have noticed she was spending more time outside of school with the twins? He had to find out from one of the clients running their mouths after they saw them go home together. He hated not knowing these kinds of things.

"We weren't "hanging out" senpai. We were working on a _project," _Haruhi replied.

"Then what is this about spending the night?" Tamaki shuddered. "Those despicable twins, if they tried to pull anything…"

"You know we are right here Boss," Kaoru piped in.

"Senpai," Haruhi reassured. "You have been spending far too much time with the customers. If you took everything those girls said seriously then you probably think Hikaru, Kaoru, and I are in some sort of love-triangle together. I assure you, we were just working on a research paper."

Tamaki grinned looking quite relieved.

"Well, Daddy is quite glad to hear that! Next time just tell your father before you go off with your friends."

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever senpai," she smiled.

Kyouya couldn't take it anymore. He was about to explode. How dare she go off and spend the night with Hikaru and Kaoru. Damn, what was he saying? He sounded just as bad as Tamaki. God, why did he even care?

He adjusted himself in the chair. He couldn't just remain silent. Haruhi had to know that behavior like this from the Host Club members was not under any circumstances acceptable.

"Haruhi, just remember as a member of the Host Club appearances are very important." Kyouya said blandly.

"What are you implying senpai," Haruhi said slowly.

"Exactly what I said, you cannot go around sleeping at men's houses. It puts a bad image on the club," Kyouya continued.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Haruhi. She was flushed slightly. Undoubtedly, she was angry with him for saying such things. But, Kyouya said to himself, they had to be said.

"I already told you senpai!" Haruhi started furiously.

"That hardly matters," Kyouya interrupted. "No one else would know that would they? Better to be safe than sorry I should think."

"Senpai, no one even know I'm a girl so why should it matter?" Haruhi snapped.

"Well, my _dear_ Haruhi, at the very least the Host Club would know. It's not appropriate behavior for a young girl," Kyouya responded, not the least bit concerned by Haruhi's mounting anger.

"You know senpai; I am here to pay a debt. It is none of your business what I do in my spare time outside of club. I can do whatever I want. If I want to hang out with the twins then I will!"

Haruhi turned and looked around the room. She spotted everyone lounging around. Kaoru was the closest to her however. Kyouya watched as her eyes settled on the twin as he sat down on the couch leg spread out. Haruhi approached the twin.

"Like I said Kyouya-senpai, my personal life has nothing to do with you," and with that she sat down next to Kaoru, wrapped her slender arms around his shoulders, and kissed him.

Kyouya watched on not believing his eyes. What. The. Hell. No way was this happening! His stomach clenched painfully. He saw Kaoru's eyes widen, but he made no effort to end the kiss. Haruhi pulled away then stomped out of the room leaving the remaining men choking on air.

What the hell? He shouldn't care that some misbehaved little commoner went and kissed Kaoru! It didn't concern him. He needed to calm himself down. Perhaps he was sick or something? Now that he thought about it his emotions were slightly haywire recently...

Honey and Mori were the first ones to recover.

"Kyo-chan! You shouldn't say things like that to Haru-chan! You've upset her!" Honey cried, looking thoroughly distressed.

Mori nodded his head in agreement.

Kyouya shrugged. "She needs to be aware of the weight of her actions."

Tamaki was in the corner moping. It was just too much for him to see his daughter kissing some other man.

Everyone was rather surprised. The room was enveloped in silence until Honey spoke again.

"I wonder, was that Haruhi's first kiss real kiss with a guy?"

WHAM!

Tamaki fainted on the cold stone ground. The twins were in the corner arguing. Honey and Mori seemed rather indifferent about the whole ordeal. And Kyouya… well Kyouya couldn't help but feel that same little twinge in his stomach.

:::::::::::


	6. Chapter 6

***I don't own Ouran***

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**P.S. *By the way, just putting this out there. Cakes don't usually explode, not that i'm aware of? But, for my intents and purposes let's overlook that in this story.***

**R&R Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 **

**A Cake for Senpai: Tamaki's Birthday Part 1**

**April 8**

The entire Host Club, minus Tamaki, was gathered in Haruhi's house to make the King a cake. It was his birthday after all. Kyouya was going to just buy him a cake from some fancy place downtown. But, Haruhi flat out refused. She insisted that it would mean so much more if they made it themselves.

However, it seems she hadn't thought the idea all the way through. No one in the club had very much experience with cakes. Unless, you counted their experience _eating _cake. In that regard they were quite talented, especially Honey. So, Haruhi was quite surprised when Mori-senpai offered to make the cake.

"Mori-senpai!" Haruhi exclaimed. "I didn't know you could bake!"

"Yeah."

Haruhi grinned and sat down at the table with Honey. They were both transfixed on Mori's baking. It was just a little bit amusing. She watched as Mori carefully poured ingredients into a bowl. She had never seen him concentrate this hard. The guy was even wearing an apron for god sakes.

The rest of the club was sitting in front room talking about who knows what.

After about a minute, Honey began to lose interest in watching his cousin bake. Instead he skipped outside holding his Usa-chan to play a game with the twins. Haruhi, however, couldn't stop staring as her Senpai stood in complete concentration pouring over a cookbook.

When he had completed mixing the ingredients and had put the pans in the oven he sat down next to Haruhi. They sat like that for a while until Mori caught Haruhi staring. She grinned widely and he smiled back.

Mori wasn't one for words. It was enough for Haruhi just to sit at the table with him and enjoy his company.

Approximately 45 minutes later Mori stood to get the cake out of the oven. Haruhi had to admit the cake smelled quite good. Mori sat it on the counter then stared for a while not sure what to do next.

Laughing Haruhi took a fork out of one of the drawers.

"We have to make sure it's cooked all the way through," Haruhi said putting the tip of the fork into the cake.

Then something completely unexpected happened. Before Haruhi even had a chance to respond Mori had her on the ground.

"What? Mori? What's the matter?"

BOOM!

With that the sheets of cake exploded. The entire room was showered with fresh baked goods. Haruhi was pinned under Mori and shielded from the explosive cake. She wasn't quite sure whether or not it would be appropriate to laugh… Who was she kidding? It was the perfect time to laugh. Haruhi assumed Mori knew what he was doing! He looked so serious when he was baking!

:::::::::::::

BOOM!

"What the hell was that?" Hikaru yelled looking frantically towards the kitchen.

"Takeshi! Haru-chan!" Honey cried.

Within seconds the small blond boy was running towards the kitchen. The twins were right behind him. Sighing, Kyouya took his time before following the others into the kitchen. Yes, he may be slightly concerned, but he couldn't let anyone else know that. Ootori men weren't famous for letting their emotions get the best of them.

When he reached the kitchen he fumbled for his glasses. He rubbed them against his jeans. Where his glasses dirty or something? No, he wasn't imagining things the entire room was covered in cake. His eyes scanned the room. Haruhi and Mori were in the corner.

Mori pulled Haruhi to his chest in attempts to shield her from the debris. She clutched his jacket for dear life. Strange choking like sounds were emitting from the small girl. No, it couldn't be! Was she crying? The tall senior patted her on the head absentmindedly.

"Haru-chan! Are you ok?" asked Honey kneeling down next to the girl.

Haruhi looked at the boy then burst into another fresh fit of giggles.

"Haruhi! You worried us!" Kaoru berated. "We thought you were injured!"

"Haruhi," Kyouya, "Please be more careful when baking. You nearly gave the twins a heart attack."

"Me?" Haruhi questioned, looking slightly confused.

Kyouya raised his eyebrows.

"Of course you! Who else would I be referring to?"

Haruhi laughed again, this time a lot louder.

"Senpai, it wasn't me who was baking. Mori made the cake…"

The room went silent. Mori? Was she kidding? Mori didn't know how to bake! Everyone reevaluated the room and took in the mess. The mess _Mori_ had made. For the sake of the quiet senior everyone tried not to laugh.

"Well, there's no use letting this cake go to waste!" Honey said good naturedly.

Picking up a fork Honey hacked away at the cake on the floor. Kyouya watched as Haruhi too picked up a fork to try Mori's creation. Her face turned green.

"Oh my god," she whispered to Mori. "This is terrible."

Mori looked at her a second longer then smiled.

"Well, I guess we should get going on making another cake," Haruhi sighed.

Haruhi stood up and flicked through the cookbook. Mori stood up to help, but Haruhi motioned him to the seat in the corner.

"Umm… I'm sorry Mori-senpai, but why don't you sit over there. I'll make the cake this time."

::::::::::::


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow this chapter is a lot longer than i originally anticipated... Thanks for all your comments they make me happy! Enjoy!**

**R&R! Hope everyone likes it!**

**P.S. i don't really know why i chose oysters?**

**Chapter 7**

**Tamaki's birthday: Part 2**

"No."

"Yes," the twins replied.

"No."

"Haruhi this dress would look amazing on you!"

The twins held up a plain light blue gown. Sure, it may not have been up to their standards in the creativity department, but it was something they knew Haruhi would love. She needed something to wear to the Boss's birthday party at the second mansion, and the twins hoped this would be the outfit.

"I'm not wearing a dress," she said firmly.

"Why not?" Hikaru asked, looking rather puzzled.

"Well, first of all everyone thinks I'm a boy. Don't you think it would be rather peculiar if the boy everyone thought was Haruhi was wearing a ball gown?" Haruhi explained.

"Not really," Kaoru replied cheekily. "You cosplay as a girl so much at the Club no one would even have a second thought about it."

The twins watched as a slight smile graced Haruhi's features. But, when she replied the smile disappeared into thin air.

"I am a girl, Kaoru," Haruhi said feigning anger. "So I wouldn't really be cosplaying as a girl. Sometimes I think you guys forget that."

"Regardless," Hikaru shrugged. "And that is why we brought your long brown wig out of retirement. Even if some of the regular customers are there they will have a difficult time recognizing you."

"What if I say no," Haruhi asked, biting her bottom lip anxiously.

The twins could tell she didn't want to be wearing a dress for the party. In fact, she probably didn't even want to attend the gathering at all. Rich people made Haruhi nauseous. If it weren't for the food she probably wouldn't even _think_ about attending.

"Then we would have to disagree," Hikaru grinned.

"It's Milord's birthday," Kaoru added. "Many important people will be there. It's important that you make a good impression and that means dress."

"Why does making an impression always have to be "a dress," Haruhi scowled. "Stupid rich people, first impressions should be made on a person's intellect, manners, and…."

"Haruhi," Kaoru began slowly. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but no one basis their first impressions on things like that. Who cares how smart someone is as long as they look wealthy and sophisticated? That's just how society works."

"Well, I don't like it," she sighed.

"Does that mean you'll wear the dress?"

"Yes but it's not because I want to make a good impression or anything. It's because you guys obviously put a lot of effort into this and it's Tamaki's birthday."

The twins grinned.

"Yes!"

::::::::::::

**April 9**

It was the day after Tamaki's birthday, and the day of his official party his father insisted on throwing. Haruhi was not really interested in going, but Kyouya threatened her with increases to her debt if she did not attend.

She was getting ready at the twins' mansion. Their hairdressers were currently pulling at her hair, adding extensions, and securing her wig. This certainly wasn't Haruhi's idea of a good time. She frowned. The twins were tossing orders at the hairdressers. Haruhi couldn't help but notice they weren't dressed yet.

It wasn't fair that they could just throw on suits and leave. She, on the other hand, was forced into getting her hair done, perfecting her makeup, and making the final adjustments on her gown.

After about another hour all the preparations were done. She and the twins drove to Tamaki's mansion in one of their many limos. Butterflies were swimming around in Haruhi's stomach. Though she would never admit it she was rather nervous about this whole event.

It wasn't like Haruhi was very well versed in typical behavior of Japanese aristocrats. She knew she shouldn't care what people thought about her. But, she considered the Host Club her friends. She wanted their social circle to accept her. Haruhi was human after all.

Upon entering the room where the party would be held Haruhi gasped. The twins smiled and they each took an arm into theirs. Haruhi knew Tamaki's father liked to think big, but this was simply amazing. The mansion was decorated flawlessly. There was food lining an entire wall of the ballroom. The dance floor was immaculate. The tables were absolutely lovely. A centerpiece stood in the center of each table. Flowers cascaded down from each. Haruhi grinned it was so over the top. It was so very…. Tamaki.

People were already standing throughout the room mingling. The men and women were dressed in their finest. By and large, the women were all wearing dresses of the same caliber as Haruhi's. The men looked dashing in their suits.

Haruhi, still being escorted by the twins, glanced around the room for Tamaki. She was sure that he would be basking in all this attention. Finally, she caught sight of him. He was standing next to his father and speaking to a small group of men.

Tamaki looked so happy to be with his father. She knew her senpai didn't get to see his father as often as he would like. Haruhi decided that she would keep her birthday wishes to herself until a better opportunity presented itself.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi said softly.

"Hmmm?"

"Can we go get some food?"

Hikaru laughed.

"Sure."

:::::::::

Kyouya did not enjoy parties. His only purpose in going to them was to strengthen his business relationships. However, it was only really necessary to make his rounds for an hour or so. After that, he was usually bored out of his mind.

He didn't enjoy talking to people unless there was a point. So, that ruled out mingling with other guests. Dancing was also a no. It wasn't that he was a bad dancer or anything. He just didn't participate unless it was for _business purposes._

Where was the rest of the club? So far he had only come across Tamaki. He hadn't seen the twins, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, or Haruhi this entire night. In since none of the members were in sight he was forced to make pleasantries with some school mates he didn't care for.

"Oh Kyouya-kun," a customer said. "I really did enjoy that little Host Club excursion to the beach earlier this year. I would be so pleased if we did something like it again."

Kyouya flashed her his business-like grin.

"It would be our pleasure," He murmured taking the girl's hand into his own. He let his lips brush the top of her hand. There was nothing wrong with a little bit of manipulation was there?

"Kyouya!" came Kaoru's voice.

Kyouya turned slightly annoyed at being disrupted right in the middle of a business conversation. He saw Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi approaching him.

"Yes, what is it Kaoru?"Kyouya replied coolly.

"We were wondering where you had gone off to," he smiled. "No one has seen you this entire night. What have you been up to?"

"Working," He replied as he waved to the young woman walking away.

"Well come off of it!" Hikaru scolded. "It's your best friend's birthday."

"We are not best friends," Kyouya replied taking a sip of his drink. "I'm not _best friends_ with that idiot."

"Tamaki-senpai would be upset to hear you say that," Haruhi said musingly.

Kyouya frowned. He had almost forgotten that the girl was there. For the first time that night he turned his attention to the female host. The twins had obviously gotten a hold of her. She was garbed in a long blue ball gown that accentuated her feminine physique. She was also wearing that silly wig. Honestly, Kyouya found her much more appealing with her everyday look. She looked very polished and sophisticated… for a commoner.

"So, what do you think?" Hikaru asked swirling Haruhi around a bit.

Kyouya shrugged. "She looks fine Hikaru. I don't know why you insist on asking me for my opinion. The dress is fine, a little drab maybe. It hangs to loosely on Haruhi's… _lackluster_ curves."

_Ouch._ Even Kyouya himself couldn't help but wince. That came out far too harshly. He even admitted to himself that Haruhi looked nice tonight. Why did he have to lie about it?

He watched as Haruhi's eyes widened in surprise. However, she quickly masked it. She said goodbye to Kyouya with a small wave before she and the twins walked away.

::::::::::

Haruhi frowned. Kyouya sounded so cold when he spoke to her just then. Did she really look that bad? She looked down at her dress. Maybe it was too loose. Someone of her size, what were the twins thinking when they decided to put her in a ball gown?

Her thoughts were interrupted though by Tamaki who appeared out of nowhere.

"Haruhi, my daughter, may I have this dance?" Tamaki smiled holding his hand out to her, the epitome of a gentleman.

"I don't know," Haruhi replied. Frankly she was still a little put out by Kyouya's earlier comments.

"Please," Tamaki begged. "Would you dare refuse a man a dance on his birthday?"

Haruhi looked at him for a while. He stared back at her with those puppy dog eyes. She had lost the battle.

"Fine," she mumbled. "I would love to."

Tamaki looked as if he would nearly die from pleasure. In a fit of dramatics, he wiped a lone tear from his face.

"Nothing pleases a father more than a dance with his daughter."

Internally, Haruhi nearly gagged. Couldn't he go one minute without bringing up this stupid father-daughter spiel? Well, she would allow it just this once. It was his birthday after all.

:::::::::

Kyouya's night just took turn for the worse. Some more of the girls from the Host Club approached him throughout the party complimenting him on his suit. Of course being the gentleman he was he reciprocated with how lovely their dresses made them look.

After about an hour of that nonsense he was finally able to get away and sit at a table in the corner. A waiter offered him some oysters which he politely accepted, despite the fact he hated them with a burning passion.

He watched as Haruhi danced with Tamaki. He spun her around gracefully shooting her a smile. That was until; however, the twins stole her away from him. Tamaki chased them around no doubt whining about how they couldn't be so cruel to him on his birthday.

The music slowed. Haruhi was now dancing with Honey. They made an awkward couple being that Haruhi was so much taller than her senpai. Their dance was short lived. A group of waiters came out with one of the largest birthday cakes Kyouya had ever seen. Honey, upon seeing the cake, apologized to Haruhi and chased the waiters. He simply could not wait another second for cake.

Kyouya was about to stand. Even if it was Haruhi, it was rude to leave a woman in the middle of the dance floor without a partner. But, Mori beat him to it. Mori proffered his arm to the girl and they began to dance.

Kyouya stuffed an oyster into his mouth. Why should he be angry? It wasn't as if Mori knew he was just about to ask Haruhi for the next dance. Kyouya glanced at his watch. It was nearly 12:30. Haruhi's eyes were drooping and she leaned her head against Mori.

An elderly couple next to him at the table began to whisper back and forth.

"What a handsome couple!" the woman said to her husband. She pointed out Haruhi and Mori. "They look lovely together. The young girl's dress looks gorgeous on her."

The woman's husband nodded, taking a sip of his wine.

Kyouya cringed he was suddenly just the tiniest bit nauseous. He found the culprit in his hand.

"Stupid oysters," he murmured to himself tossing the half eaten oyster onto his plate.

Standing up, he made his way through the throng of people to Haruhi and Mori. He was just about to ask Haruhi for a dance when he heard Mori speak to the young host.

"You look nice," he said stiffly.

Haruhi looked up at him and grinned. "Thanks Mori," she whispered.

"Haruhi, my dear," Mrs. Hitachiin bellowed coming up from behind the couple. "You look absolutely splendid tonight. Is that one of my own creations? Well, might I say it hugs your curves in all the right places. You look like quite the lady tonight."

Haruhi blushed. Kyouya who was right behind the couple ran away, pretending he hadn't heard the comment. Now everyone really probably thought he was a jerk Kyouya mused. Even fashion designers are commenting on Haruhi's attire.

Kyouya went back to his table. He sat grimly as the elderly couple next to him continued to harp on how splendid Haruhi and Mori looked together. Ugh… he groaned. He just wanted to go home. The waiter came around with more oysters which Kyouya once again accepted.

He stuffed them into his mouth, not caring if the woman next to him looked at him strangely. He was hungry goddamnit! Kyouya watched Haruhi and Mori dance for some minutes longer until some man Kyouya had never met cut in.

Kyouya studied the man who just requested a dance with Haruhi. He had never met the boy before, but he knew him to be the son of a very prestigious business owner. Haruhi accepted the dance, though she didn't look to happy about it.

Kyouya decided to spare her.

::::::::

"May I have this dance?" a man whom Haruhi had never met asked.

Mori looked at Haruhi then nodded. Haruhi cursed Mori for leaving her alone with this stranger.

"Your dress is amazing," the man complimented.

"Thank you," Haruhi replied shortly, begging anyone to save her from this dull rich bastard.

As if on cue Kyouya appeared. "May I cut in," he asked, though it sounded more like an order than a request.

The man's eyes widened. "Oh! Ootori-san! I'm sorry I didn't know she was a friend of yours!"

Kyouya smiled coolly. "Well how could you have known? Please give your father my _warmest_ regards."

Haruhi sighed. Thank god that man was gone. Though, she wished someone other than Kyouya rescued her. She was still kind of sore from his earlier comments.

"Was he bothering you?" Kyouya asked tersely.

"Not really," Haruhi sighed. "He was just terribly boring."

Kyouya just nodded and danced a while longer with Haruhi until the twins took her home. Rescuing her from that man was probably the closest thing to an apology Haruhi would receive.

::::::::


	8. Chapter 8

***I don't own Ouran***

**Thanks everybody for your support! I love getting your reviews they make me happy!**

**Sorry if I was a little slow with this one. Hope you like it. R&R ~Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Tamaki's Birthday: Part Three**

**(Final Birthday installment I promise 3) **

Why in the gods names had she ever agreed to do this? It seemed like an all right idea at the time, but now it seemed completely ridiculous! What possessed her into thinking that having a small birthday party at her house would be a good idea? Inviting six teenage boys into her house was one thing, but feeding them was a completely different story.

She had been cooking for ages! So far, she had only come up with a few dishes so far. Frankly, she didn't know what to make. The Host Club always has such expensive palates… Finally she decided on simple dishes she could make lots of. Besides, Tamaki's _real_ party was decked out with tons of fancy food. It wasn't like she was cheating him or anything.

It was close to four already Mori, Honey, and Kyouya should be coming any minute to help set up. The others were arriving at… Five? Yes, that sounded right. Damn. Why was she so scatterbrained today?

BRIIINNG!

Now, that was just creepy, Haruhi thought grimly. At the same time, she shouldn't expect anything less of the Shadow King. He was always meticulously early. Haruhi ran to open the door. To her surprise, only Kyouya stood in the door way.

Haruhi bit her lip in confusion.

"Kyouya-senpai? Where are Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai?"

"There was a cake shop we passed on the way here that Honey-senpai was just _dying_ to try," Kyouya replied shortly. He let himself into the door, carrying both his laptop and notebook.

Haruhi watched as Kyouya made himself comfortable in her home. He pulled out his laptop and beginning typing who knows what. Seriously, couldn't he just put it away for one minute? It was his best friend's birthday. Couldn't at least try to look a little bit pleased?

A timer went off in the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry Senpai!" Haruhi said quickly. "The foods almost ready."

Kyouya didn't look up from his work. Instead he just waved her on without a word. Was he really so engrossed in his work that he couldn't afford to say, "Ok Haruhi," or "Food smells great Haruhi." It wasn't like she needed to be told, but he still owed her from those comments he made at the party.

She was working furiously in the kitchen. By now she was wondering if she would get all this food done in time.

She needed a rolling pin… Where were they? Haruhi paced around the kitchen. Finally, it came to her. The rolling pin was on the top shelves in the kitchen far out of her reach. Normally, Haruhi put everything wherever it was most convenient for her, but her father was a different story. Whenever it came around to his turn cleaning he put things away in the most obscure and difficult places to reach.

Damn. She didn't even have a stool or anything. There was no way in hell she was going to be able to reach that shelf. Then she remembered. Kyouya was in the next room. He was tall, wasn't he? It would be easy for someone his height to reach the shelf… But, she couldn't ask that rich bastard, could she?

She peered at him through the doorway. He was still sitting at the table typing. Haruhi didn't want to ask him; however, if she didn't she would never get the cooking done. Haruhi frowned there had to be another way….

"Haruhi," Kyouya called. "Do you need anything? Or are you just planning to stare at me from behind that wall?"

Haruhi flushed. How did he even see her? Kyouya didn't even look at her for a second! His eyes were glued to the laptop the entire time.

"No!" Haruhi said loudly. "Actually, can you help me reach this rolling pin? My dad put it up to high. I can't reach it."

Kyouya smirked and followed her into the kitchen. Rich bastard! Look at him acting so smug! Why does he have to be such a jerk when it doesn't benefit him?

"Where is it Haruhi?" Kyouya asked politely, looking around the kitchen.

"Right there," Haruhi pointed to the highest shelf on the right.

Kyouya nodded. He reached up and got it with no effort at all. It pissed Haruhi off.

"Here you go," Kyouya handed it to here. "Is there anything else you need, Haruhi?"

"No not unless you want to help me cook Senpai," Haruhi laughed.

"Sure."

Haruhi laughed Kyouya probably hadn't cooked a day in his life! What? Wait, he was serious? He took her words as a challenge. Oh god there was no way this was going to end well.

"What would you like me to do Haruhi?" Kyouya asked.

"Senpai! No offense but have you ever even cooked before?"

"No," Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "But how could it possibly be that hard?"

"Are you sure senpai?" Haruhi said slowly.

"Didn't I just say that I would help you?" Kyouya retorted, slightly impatient now.

"Yes, but…!" she trailed off.

Haruhi had a very bad feeling about this. Kyouya and cooking was not a pair that should be mixed ever. This could only have dire consequences.

"What would you like me to do?" Kyouya said firmly.

Haruhi gave in. She didn't have a choice. It was kind of her fault though; she should have known that the shadow king never backs down from a challenge. She sighed.

"Here chop these carrots," she handed him two carrots and a knife.

Kyouya took them from her then set them on the counter. He looked at them for a while. He appeared to be boring holes into the vegetables. After what felt like hours he picked up the knife. Slowly, he placed himself at eye level to the vegetables and slowly…. very slowly he began to chop them.

Ugh… Haruhi couldn't take this! This was ridiculous! She thought that the boy could at least chop a carrot this was just too much. Whether she liked it or not she would have to say something to him.

"Kyouya?" Haruhi said hesitantly.

"Hmmmm…."

"You know there's an easier way to cut those carrots?" Haruhi told him.

Kyouya didn't respond he continued to cut the carrots in the most agonizingly slow manner Haruhi had ever seen. Obviously he didn't want her help. But, seriously how would he ever learn?

"Stop being a baby!" Haruhi ordered. "I'm going to help you whether you like it or not."

:::::::::::

Kyouya looked up at her, slightly surprised. Haruhi looked smug. He obviously wasn't expecting that… But, he didn't want her help he could do this all by himself! Haruhi just needed to keep out of it.

"I don't need your help!" Kyouya spat.

Haruhi sighed. "Too bad, you need it."

Haruhi grabbed the knife from his hands and took one of the carrots in her hand. She began chopping them furiously about five times the speed Kyouya had been previously. Yet, he wasn't paying any attention to that. He was still caught in the fact that Haruhi stood up to him. It was as if she wasn't afraid of him at all.

Kyouya was so shocked he allowed her to cut the rest of the carrot without interruption. So shocked, in fact, that he simply took the knife from her when she was finished cutting without complaint. It was unthinkable that a woman would question him. That had never happened before…

He was an Ootori damn it! You didn't question Ootori men! Their word was law, or at least it was supposed to. This little commoner didn't seem to care that socially speaking she wasn't fit to lick the dirt off of his shoes. Still she was speaking to him like a person. Not like those fools who trailed after him at school trying to get closer to his family.

"Kyouya?" Haruhi said interrupting his thoughts. "How about you finish cutting these too?" She handed him a handful of assorted things.

Kyouya took them silently and without complaint. He wouldn't let her know that she was getting to him. He would be civil and cut her damn vegetables.

:::::::::::

About an hour later the twins came in with Tamaki in tow.

"Sorry," Kaoru said upon entering Haruhi's apartment. "It was hard to get the boss here. Every step of the way he had to do something."

"Seriously," Hikaru continued. "We can't take you anywhere Milord! At one point Tamaki stopped us so he could save a kitten that got stuck in a tree!"

Haruhi laughed as she got the twins' and Tamaki's jackets. "Are you serious Senpai? Really, you're so weird sometimes."

Kyouya watched as Tamaki shifted his weight uncomfortably from side to side at Haruhi's laughter. Though the blond still hadn't realized it yet, it was increasingly obvious to Kyouya that Tamaki had feelings for the female host. But whatever discomfort Tamaki felt it didn't stop him from embracing Haruhi in a huge bear hug.

"Oh Haruhi! Thank you so much for this party! You take such good care of your father! You'll make such a good housewife!" Tamaki frowned and turned Haruhi's face to his. "But, I don't want to see you with any boys, you hear me? Daddy won't allow it!"

Haruhi pushed Tamaki away gently.

"Senpai I'm not your daughter, remember?" Haruhi said shortly, but there was a faint trace of a smile on her lips.

"Hey where are Honey and Mori-senpai?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, Kyouya said they were at a cake shop," Haruhi answered. She looked at her watch with a frown. "I kind of thought they would be here by now. It's been an hour already."

"Hiya!" Honey cried throwing open the front door, Mori at his side. "Sorry we were late! I had the hardest time picking out cakes! I even got a special one for Tono!"

Honey and Mori walked in and set the numerous bags down. Haruhi quickly moved to take their coats, but Mori stopped her. Silently, he took both Honey and his own coat and hung them up. But before he did that he patted Haruhi's head with a smile.

Kyouya watched on from his seat on the couch. Interesting, now why would Mori show such a public display of affection for someone other than Honey? It wasn't in his nature really. Maybe Kyouya was right, were the two really dating? He shot that idea down. No, he would have known about it. Besides Mori and Haruhi weren't ones for secret romances, right? They were both _so_ straight forward. No, of course they weren't! So why was he so unsettled by the thought of it?

His attention was quickly reverted to the party going on in front of him. The twins were playing around with Tamaki. Honey was eating and Haruhi and Mori were sitting quietly together in the corner.

Why did he even come? He just wasn't in the mood for this. At least everyone appeared to be having a good time. Kyouya took some oysters and popped them into his mouth. This was ridiculous! He didn't even like oysters. Just sitting there he managed to eat more than half the plate single handedly.

"Oh," Haruhi said, noticing the empty platter in front of her. "We've ran out of oysters. I should probably go out to the store and get some more to prepare."

"I'll go with you," Mori mumbled.

Haruhi smiled. "Thanks Mori-senpai."

The two walked out together.

"Wow, Kyouya I never knew you liked oysters so much," Tamaki grinned.

"I don't."

Tamaki looked confused. "Then why…?"

"Shut up Tamaki," Kyouya snapped.

::::::::::::

About an hour or so later Haruhi and Mori returned. Mori was carrying the bags and Haruhi was laughing about who knows what. Even Mori had a slight smile on his face. They were laughing about some private joke.

Kyouya turned away. He was beginning to feel sick to his stomach.

What was this that he was feeling? Could it be? Kyouya inhaled sharply. No, anything but that! Regardless the symptoms were all present. It all made sense now. This sensation had bugging him off and on for a while now! Obviously….. he had some kind of stomach virus. Damn those oysters.

::::::::::


End file.
